A Wonderland Wedding
by Ranguvar27
Summary: The time has arrived-Michael Stayne is marrying Arianna Hightopp. This will be a wedding to remember, as family and friends-both old and new-gather at Marmoreal.
1. Chapter 1 Issuing Invitations

A Wonderland Wedding

Chapter One: Issuing Invitations

Alannah sat at the kitchen table, a piece of paper in front of her and the tip of her quill at her lips. She frowned, and then wrote for a few minutes. "Hmmm…"

"What are you working on?" Stayne came into the kitchen, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the counter where the tea pot sat. He poured his tea, then grabbed a tart from the tray and sat across from her, peeking at what she was writing. "What are those names for?"

Alannah sighed. "The final list of guests for the wedding. It's in two weeks, you know."

Stayne chuckled. "Yes, I know. Michael reminds me of it every few hours when we're patrolling. I hope Arianna has had time to make her dress." He wiped his mouth. "Who do you have so far?"

Alannah consulted her paper. "Well, apart from the obvious, there's my father, Mrs. Kingsley, Lady Sotherby, Elizabeth Davison, and a few other people that I'm not telling you about. Oh, and maybe Lydia Keane, if she can make it."

Stayne grinned. "I hope she can, she was a nice change from the Overland girls we usually get, and she seemed to get along well with Arianna." He frowned. "You aren't thinking of inviting my parents, are you?"

Alannah shook her head in disgust. "Not a chance." She smiled. "Don't worry, love-the surprise is going to be a good one, I promise you."

Stayne grinned. "I'm sure it will be." He looked at the clock and sighed. "Pardon me while I wake our son."

He headed into Michael's bedroom, and Alannah bit back a guffaw when she heard a loud moan of "Daaaadd!"

Stayne's voice was stern. "Don't 'dad' me, young man. Up!"

"But Dad, it's not light out yet!" Michael whined, and Stayne chuckled.

"That's because your eyes are shut." He shook Michael's foot. "Come on, up!"

Michael cracked open one eye and stared blearily at his father. "We don't have patrol today, and my head hurts."

Stayne sighed and yanked the covers off. "Up! I don't care if your arm's about to fall off!"

Michael glared at him then slowly sat up, his head in his hands. "Ohhh…Dad?"

"Yes?"

Michael moaned. "Why didn't anyone tell me that drinking a whole bottle of brambleberry wine was a bad idea?"

Stayne shook his head. "When did you..?"

"Last night, after the Soldier's Feast. Well, me and Private Mitchell."

Stayne sighed. "Aha. Well, come on; let's see if your Mum has something for you." He hooked his hands under Michael's arms, pulling him upright and helping him walk out to the kitchen. "Alannah?"

"Yes?"

Stayne gave her a half smile. "It seems our son is suffering from the aftereffects of indulgence."

Alannah glared at Michael, who gave her a weak grin. "In other words, he's got a hangover. Second shelf, small green bottle, bright yellow liquid. Give him a dose of that and he'll be cured. By the way, what was he drinking?"

Stayne deposited Michael at the table and went to fetch the potion, answering over his shoulder. "Brambleberry wine. He and Private Mitchell shared a bottle after the Soldier's Feast."

Alannah gave Michael a look. "I see." Michael gulped, trying to avoid his mother's glare.

"Sorry Mum." He mumbled, and Alannah smiled.

"You're forgiven."

Stayne came forward and handed him a small cup filled with the hangover cure. Michael sniffed it, and then blanched. "Ugghh! Mum, can't you ever make potions that smell good?"

Alannah grinned. "Of course I can, but they're not the medicinal ones. Drink up, Michael!"

Michael sighed, then shut his eyes and gulped down the potion, coughing as it went down his throat. "Blech! I am never drinking again!"

Alannah and Stayne chuckled. Michael licked his lips, and then sighed. "That tasted absolutely vile, but it worked wonders. Thanks Mum."

"You're welcome. Now, I believe you both have things to do today, as do I. So get moving."

Michael frowned. "Can I have breakfast first?"

Alannah laughed. "Tea and tarts are on the counter. Help yourself. By the way, is there anyone you want to invite to your wedding?"

Michael froze, his hand hovering over the tea pot. "Ummm….I don't know. Josiah, I guess."

Alannah chuckled. "Considering he's going to be your brother in law, it would be rather slurvish not to invite him. Anyone else?"

Michael shook his head. "No."

Alannah nodded. "Alright." She turned at the sound of footsteps. "Morning, Katarina."

Katarina grinned at her. "Morning Mum. Those tarts smell delicious."

Michael grinned at her, his mouth full of crumbs. "Thrvrygd. Vkistllslp?"

Katarina chuckled. "Swallow first, and then speak."

Michael gulped down his tart. "I said, they're very good. Vicki still asleep?"

"No, I'm awake." Victoria walked out of the bedroom she shared with her sister. "I'm not about to let you two steal all the tarts."

Stayne chuckled. "Yes, stealing tarts is a bad thing. I can't think of anyone who would do that."

His wife and children were seized with the giggles.

After a very nice breakfast, Stayne and Michael left for the barracks, and Alannah turned to her daughters. "I have some things I want you two to do for me." They nodded, and Alannah addressed Katarina. "Do you know where Buxley-Batsaon is?"

Katarina nodded. "It's about seven miles north of Witzend, why?"

Alannah grinned. "Because I need you to take these there." She handed Katarina a small bundle. Katarina peeked inside.

"Envelopes?"

Alannah laughed. "Wedding invitations. I'll pack you a haversack so you can eat on the way."

Katarina grinned. She loved nothing more than to be able to ride for hours. "I'll get Kaspar ready right away."

Alannah smiled. "Good."

After Katarina had been kitted out and left, Alannah turned to Victoria. "How would you like to learn how to make cordials?"

Victoria's eyes widened in delight. "Yes, please! But…why am I learning?"

Alannah shrugged. "Well, you want to make a good Wedding Cordial, don't you?"

Victoria gaped at her mother in happy shock. "You…you mean that…I…I'm making the Wedding Cordial?"

Alannah grinned. "I mean exactly that. You're shaping up to be a fine potions maker, love."

Victoria frowned. "I can't figure out the medicinal potions, though."

Alannah hugged her. "Well, don't worry. You don't have to know everything." She grinned. "Now, let's get started on the cordial lessons!"

Katarina slowed Kaspar to a walk as she entered the town of Buxley-Batsaon, a small village consisting mainly of black smiths, swords makers, and retired soldiers. It was here that all the swords and weapons used by the Red and White Armies had been made, and rumor had it that the Vorpal Sword was forged in one of its small sword smithies. During the War, the village had remained neutral, and after Mirana was returned to the throne the village and its people continued on as they always had.

A blacksmith, his hands covered in soot, walked up to Katarina, a friendly smile on his face. "Can I help you, lass?"

Katarina nodded. "Yes Sir, could you please direct me to the Bierce residence?"

"Course I could, Miss. It's just down the road, second house on the left. If he's not home, then Lady Bierce should be."

Katarina gave him a friendly smile. "Thank you sir."

She found the house quite easily and dismounted Kaspar, throwing his reins across his neck.

She walked up the short drive and knocked politely at the door. It was opened a few moments later by a plump, pleasant looking woman with brown hair streaked with grey, and dark blue eyes. She smiled at Katarina. "Yes?"

"Lady Bierce?"

The woman nodded, and Katarina smiled and handed her two envelopes. "These are for you and your husband, from Marmoreal."

"Oh! Thank you, Miss…"

"Katarina Stayne, Ma'am."

Lady Bierce smiled. "That's a lovely name."

"Thank you Ma'am."

After Katarina left, Lady Bierce tore open her envelope, gasping in happy surprise at the contents.

'_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of Arianna Helen Hightopp to Michael Stayne to be held on the twenty third of Bealtaine at three o clock in the Main Garden of Marmoreal. (Weather permitting) Ceremony will be held in the Palace Ballroom if it is rainy. There will be a small reception after for friends and family.**_

_**You may bring one guest (not including family members)' **_

Katarina returned home, flopping onto the couch with a sigh. "Any more invitations you want delivered, Mum?"

Alannah chuckled. "No, the rest will have to be delivered a bit differently."

Katarina sighed in relief. "Good. By the way, what smells so good?"

Victoria grinned. "My newest invention. Strawberry peach ginger cordial. Want to try some?"

"Of course!"

**Meanwhile, somewhere on the Crimson Sea…**

"Captain Sullivan?"

Elias Sullivan looked up from his log. "Yes, Rogers?"

His First Mate, Erik Rogers, spoke in a confused tone. "Sir, this envelope just…well…dropped onto the deck. It's quite a fancy one."

Elias frowned. "Let me see it." Rogers handed him the envelope, and Elias grinned when he recognized his daughter's handwriting. He slit the envelope open with his pen knife, and then grinned wider at the contents. "Rogers, tell Brown to alter course for Underland right away!"

"Yes sir, might I ask why?"

Elias laughed. "My grandson is getting married! Now, hurry up and tell Brown to alter course!"

Rogers saluted and ran out of the cabin. Elias re read the invitation, smiling. It had been almost three years since he had seen his family, and now his grandson was getting married-and to quite the lovely young lady, as well. He had met Arianna Hightopp many times when she was a child, and had been quite taken with her, and quite amused with the fact that she and Michael were thick as thieves.

'And now they're getting married.'

He reflected on that happy thought as the Golden Bird flew through the waves.

**At the Kingsley Estate, London, Overland…**

Helen Kingsley was in the parlor having tea with an old friend, Lady Martha Devons, when a manservant entered, holding an envelope in his hands. "Madam, you have received something from Underland."

Helen blinked. "Are you sure, Josef?"

Josef cracked a smile. "Quite sure, Madam-it came in through the fireplace in your room. Bessie found it and brought it to me."

Helen grinned. "Well, in that case, may I see it?" Josef handed her the envelope, and Helen carefully opened it. "Oh! Oh this is wonderful!" She then noticed that there was something else in the envelope, and pulled out a small vial filled with a dark red liquid. There was a small piece of paper tied to it. Helen unrolled the paper.

'_**Helen-I know I gave you some more transport potion during your last visit here-and by the way, thank you for bringing those Overland books with you-but this is a special version. It allows two people to be transported here at once, without one having to drink the potion. Simply take a sip and hold hands. (If you do not have anyone to bring along, you may use the regular potion.)**_

_**Your friend always, **_

_**Alannah.' **_

Helen grinned to herself. She did have someone in mind, and she was looking forward to surprising her daughters with her guest.

**Somewhere in modern London, Overland…**

"Lydia! Mail for you!"

Lydia's mother walked into the house, handing her a heavy yellow envelope. "It's a bit heavy."

Lydia Keane frowned, turning the envelope over in her hands. "Looks old." She slit it open, pulling out the contents-a small glass vial filled with bright lavender liquid and what appeared to be a wedding invitation. Lydia scanned the contents, and then grinned widely.

She had never forgotten her brief and extremely fun time in Underland, nor had she forgotten how much she had liked spending time with the Stayne and Hightopp children. It was interesting to learn about their lives, and in return they listened in fascination as she told them what London in the twenty first century was like.

She noticed another piece of paper in the envelope, and unfolded it.

'_Dear Lydia:_

_The transport potion I enclosed for you is quite special. It will allow you to come here to Underland for the wedding, spend as much time here as you please, and when you return to your London not a moment would have gone by. I had to ask Time for a favor, but he likes me and was glad to give me the ingredient I needed. I know that Michael and Arianna would be happy to see you-and so would everyone else._

_Yours truly,_

_Lady Alannah Stayne.' _

The time for the wedding was fast approaching.


	2. Chapter 2 The Guests Gather

A Wonderland Wedding

Chapter Two: The Guests Gather

Victoria and Michael gazed eagerly out the window of the carriage at the sight of the busy docks. Michael turned to his mother and father, a smile on his face. "I can't wait to see Grandda."

Alannah smiled. "I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing all of us."

The carriage came to a halt, and the driver, a tall frog dressed in the white livery of Marmoreal, hopped down from his seat and opened the door. "We've arrived at the docks, Me Lady," he croaked. Alannah smiled at him and descended from the carriage.

"Thank you, Bartholomew. We should be back soon."

Stayne and the children stepped out of the carriage, looking around at the busy docks. Stayne sighed. "So, which dock is Elias supposed to land at?"

Alannah frowned for a moment in thought, and then brightened up, pointing to a dock at the far end of the port. "That one." She set off for the dock, Stayne and the children following.

Alannah stood on the dock, peering out to sea, and then began to wave her arms frantically, shouting in joy. "Daidi! Daidi!"

Stayne chuckled. "I don't think he can hear you yet, love." Alannah glared balefully at him.

"I realize that, thank you. Daidi!" Stayne shook his head in amusement, watching as the Golden Bird sailed towards the docks. Stayne smiled.

"She's quite the beautiful ship."

Alannah nodded. "She is." She grinned widely as she spotted a figure on the deck, its arms waving frantically. "Daidi!"

The helmsman bought the Golden Bird to a halt, and Elias Sullivan ran over to the gangplank and bought it down on the docks with a thud. "Alannah!"

Alannah beamed and ran on board, pulling her father into a crushing hug. "Hello Daidi."

Elias smiled and gently kissed the side of her head. "Hello, my inion." He extended a hand towards Stayne. "Ilosovic, good to see you again."

Stayne nodded. "You too, Elias. I take it business is going well?"

Elias grinned. "Couldn't be better." His eyes went past Stayne and widened in mock surprise. "Why! Surely this cute little lass can't be Victoria! My dear, you have gotten much prettier since we last met. Katarina, you look more like your mother every time I see you, and Michael, you are quite the handsome lad."

Michael smiled. "Thanks Grandda. I'm really excited about getting married."

Elias nodded seriously. "It's a wonderful feeling. Just be sure to remember this one thing-your wife is always right. Even if she's wrong, she's right." He grinned over at Stayne. "Right?"

Stayne laughed. "Right." He looked over at the ship. "Elias, someone's coming down the gangplank."

A tall, slim, and muscular young man of about thirty with light brown hair and green blue eyes walked over to them. Elias smiled. "Yes, Rogers?"

"Captain, did you want me to..." Erik Rogers trailed off, eyes wide in wonder. Stayne and Alannah followed his gaze, and Alannah bit back a grin. He was staring at Katarina, transfixed. Then Alannah noticed the same look in her daughter's eyes, and her own widened in shock.

Elias decided to step in and save the situation. "Rogers, this is my eldest granddaughter, Katarina. Katarina, this is my First Mate, Erik Rogers."

Erik gently grasped Katarina's hand, kissing her knuckles in a courtly manner. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Katarina."

Katarina smiled, blushing. "I'm very pleased to meet you as well."

Stayne and Alannah gaped in shock at each other, unable to believe what they had just witnessed.

Katarina, tough, tomboyish Katarina-had just blushed.

Alannah bit back a giggle as she addressed Erik. "It seems my daughter has taken a shine to you. Therefore, if my father and Ilosovic don't object, I think you should be her guest at the Wedding."

Elias grinned, shaking his head. "I've no objection at all, and I can assure you that Erik is a perfect gentleman."

Alannah looked over at Stayne. "Any objections, love?"

Stayne shook his head. "Not at all."

Erik smiled in relief and offered his arm to Katarina. "My Lady, might I be allowed to escort you to your carriage?" Katarina nodded, extending her arm.

"I would like that very much, Mr. Rogers."

"I insist that you call me Erik."

Katarina smiled coyly at him. "Very well, Erik." They set off towards the carriage, quietly talking, and Stayne laughed, shaking his head.

"I never thought I'd see that."

Alannah nodded. "Me neither." Seeing the puzzled look on her father's face, she explained. "Katarina has had many offers from the young lords of Marmoreal, but she has refused them all. She prefers to marry for love, not prestige, and frankly, none of the lords her age are a worthy match for her."

Elias smiled softly. "Her mother fell in love with a soldier, and it looks like she's enamored of a sailor."

Alannah smiled and softly kissed Ilosovic. "I'm still enamored with my soldier." She turned and grinned at her father. "Well, shall we head back to Marmoreal?"

Elias nodded. "We should indeed."

Alice paced up and down the length of Tarrant's shop, reading and re reading the letter that she had received the day before. Tarrant, who was putting the finishing touches on the Hat he was going to wear to the wedding, looked up at her, sighing. "Alice love, you've read that letter so many times that you must have it memorized by now. You're not going to discover any hidden meaning in it."

Alice sighed in frustration. "Oh, I know! I just wish Mum would be a bit more specific! All she says is that she's bringing a 'surprise guest', and that's all!"

Tarrant chuckled. "Love, if she told you any more than that it would not be a surprise, would it?" Alice sighed, shaking her head, and Tarrant grinned. "Good. Now, purple or blue for the ribbon?"

He held up the two ribbons, and Alice pointed to the blue. "That one. It will go nicely with your suit." She turned at the sound of a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Arianna came running in, beaming. "I've finished!"

Alice smiled at her. "Finished what, sweetheart?"

"My wedding dress! Oh, you have to come see it!" She grabbed Alice and Tarrant's hands, pulling them out of the shop and towards her Sewing Room, babbling the whole time. "It took me hours and hours to get right and I think it's the prettiest dress I've ever made and I hope Michael likes it and I can't believe I'm marrying him in a week and I love him so much and…"

"Arianna!" Alice laughed. "Slow down, love. Your dress isn't going anywhere."

Arianna laughed. "I know, Mum. But I can't help being excited." She led her parents over to the far corner of her shop, and Alice and Tarrant gave a gasp of delight at the dress hanging on the wall.

It was a light purple, with a simple neckline and long sleeves. The skirt was patterned in purple and light green, and it had been made to be worn without a corset, and the material was light and soft. Tarrant was the first to find his voice. "Lass that may be the most beautiful dress you have ever made. You will look absolutely gorgeous."

Alice nodded in agreement, awestruck at her daughter's skill. "I agree, you will look beautiful." She suddenly burst into happy tears and pulled Arianna into a tight hug. "I can't believe my baby is getting married! Oh Ari, I am so thrilled!"

Arianna hugged her just as tightly. "I know Mum, and I can't wait."

There was a knock on the door, and Mctwisp entered, smiling. "Miss Arianna, the Staynes have returned from the docks."

Arianna beamed in joy and bolted out the door, running as fast as she could towards the Main Hall, crying out in joy as she spotted her lad. "Michael!" She ran up to her love and threw herself in his arms, kissing him as hard as she could. Michael wrapped his arms around her and kissed back, sighing happily.

"Hello my gorgeous lass!"

Arianna smiled. "Hello my handsome lad." She looked over at the others. "Captain Sullivan, it is nice to see you again."

Elias smiled. "My dear, there is no need to be so formal. You may call me Grandda Elias. After all, you are going to be family."

Arianna blushed. "Alright, Grandda."

At the Kingsley Estate, Helen was preparing to leave for Underland. She smiled at her friend. "Now, remember what I told you. I'll take a drink of the potion and you hold on to me, and we'll be at Marmoreal quicker than you can blink."

Her friend smiled. "I'm looking forward to meeting your daughters, Helen. From what you told me, they both seem like wonderful young ladies, and the place where they live sounds truly magical."

Helen smiled. "Oh, it is. I always have so much fun when I visit them. Now, are you ready?"

"I most certainly am."

They clasped hands, and Helen gulped down the potion then shut her eyes, feeling the familiar tug as she was pulled into Underland. She opened her eyes, and grinned, then looked over at her friend, who was staring in awe at the splendor that was Marmoreal. "Welcome to Underland."

"It's…magnificent."

Helen smiled. "It is. This is Marmoreal, the castle of the White Queen, Mirana. Come along and I'll introduce you to everyone."

They walked up to the doors, and Helen knocked smartly. The door was opened a few moments later by Mctwisp. "Mrs. Kingsley! What a pleasure to see you again! Come in, both of you, come in!"

Helen and her friend entered, and the latter looked at her in shock. "Did that rabbit just talk?" Helen nodded. "Fascinating!"

Helen was about to answer when she spotted Alice coming along the corridor. "Alice!"

Alice spotted her mother and beamed in joy-then paused in slight surprise at the gentleman standing next to her. He was tall, with brown hair peppered with grey, a friendly face, and light green eyes. Alice, wondering who he could be, walked over to them, a smile on her face. "Mother, I'm so glad to see you."

Helen pulled her into a hug. "So am I, my dear. Alice, this is Sir Richard Devons. He and I met last year at the Cartwright's Christmas party."

Alice smiled at him. "I am very pleased to meet you, Sir Richard."

Sir Richard bowed. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. …Hightopp?" He looked to Helen for confirmation, and she nodded. "Helen has told me all about you."

Alice blushed. "I hope not everything, Sir Richard."

He chuckled. "No, not everything. I hope you will give me a chance to get to know you better." Alice nodded, and he smiled. "Excellent."

Helen sighed in relief. "I was a bit nervous about bringing him. I didn't know how you would react to the revelation that…well…"

Alice smiled. "Mum, I am more than happy that you've found someone. I know you still love Father, but I'm sure he would have wanted you to be happy."

Helen nodded, wiping a stray tear off her face. "Thank you, Alice. Now we just have to see if he can handle that mad family of yours!"

Alice grinned. "Well, we're all having tea in the Main Garden, if you would care to join us. There's more than enough for everyone."

Sir Richard nodded. "That would be most agreeable, Alice-if I may?"

"You may. Come this way, please."

Alice led them out to the Main Garden, where a veritable feast had been set up. There were two long tables piled high with tea, cakes, scones, pastries, pies, meats, cheeses, fruits, and all sorts of drinks. Seated at the table were the Stayne, Hightopp, and Blanchard Clans, as well as Mirana, Erik Rogers, Elias, Chessur, Mctwisp, Mally, and Thackery. The conversation flowed thick and fast.

Sir Richard gaped at the sight. "I've never seen so much food in my life!"

Alice laughed. "Tarrant takes his Tea Parties quite seriously. Come on and join the fun."

Alice made introductions all around, and then the three of them sat down and joined the feast, Sir Richard easily joining in on the conversation. He had been a bit in awe of Mirana, but she had smiled at him in a friendly manner, alleviating his fear.

"Majesty?"

Mirana looked over at the servant that had entered the Garden. "Yes, William?"

"Captain and Lady Bierce have arrived."

Alannah bit back a grin at the utterly gobsmacked looks that appeared on Mirana and Ilosovic's faces. Mirana was the first to find her voice. "Ummm…please inform them that we are in the Main Garden."

William bowed. "Yes, Majesty." He left, and Stayne and Mirana exchanged looks of shock, and Stayne looked over at Alannah.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Alannah grinned. "I told you you'd like my surprise."

Stayne smiled. "I do. How did you find him? He disappeared before the Horrendevush Day."

Alannah chuckled. "I got an order for my arthritis potion a few months ago from a Lady Cassandra Bierce. The name sounded familiar, so I asked her if she knew Mark Bierce, and she told me that was her husband's name. I know you admired him greatly when you were young, so I decided to invite him to the wedding."

Stayne smiled, then gulped as his former mentor and captain came walking into the Garden, leaning heavily on a polished oak staff. Captain Bierce hobbled over to him, a smile on his wrinkled face. "Well, well. Ilosovic Stayne. What a delight it is to see you."

Stayne smiled. "I'm glad to see you too, Sir."

Captain Bierce laughed. "Come now, I think you are more than old enough to call me by my given name. I've been following your career, you know. You made me very proud." Stayne gulped, and Bierce stared firmly into his eye. "You listen to me lad-what you did in the past is just that-past. I am proud of what you have accomplished. You have a fine, intelligent, beautiful wife, and from what she told me-three wonderful children. I could not be prouder of you if you were my own son."

Stayne swelled in pride. "Thank you…Mark."

Captain Bierce smiled, and then turned to Mirana. "Mirana, you are looking radiant."

"Thank you, Captain. I am most pleased to see you again. And this must be your lovely wife."

Bierce smiled. "This is she. Cassandra, this is Mirana of Marmoreal."

Cassandra bobbed a curtsey. "I'm very honored to meet you, Your Majesty."

Mirana smiled at her. "Please, call me Mirana. Come, sit, and join us. We've got more than enough for everyone!"

In her bedroom in modern day London, Lydia Keane had finally finished wrapping the present she was going to give to Arianna. She adjusted her dress-a Victorian Era one she had bought in an antique shop a few days before-then held her present under her arm and uncorked her bottle of potion, taking a gulp.

She felt a strange tugging at her arms, and shut her eyes as the world suddenly went grey around her. She felt as though she was being pulled through a tunnel, but the feeling was not an unpleasant one.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing outside the gates of Marmoreal. She grinned, hearing the sounds of a party in the Garden, and began walking down the path towards her friends.

Tarrant was the first to spot her, and he grinned madly, waving. "Lydia! So glad you could come!"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world! It's wonderful to see all of you again." She smiled at Alannah. "And I must say that traveling by potion is certainly more pleasant than falling down a hole. Oh, I brought something for Arianna."

She handed Arianna the wrapped package. "Don't open it until the wedding." Arianna smiled and shook her head.

"I won't, Lydia. Join the feast!"

Lydia grinned and sat at the table. "Don't mind if I do!"

_**Author's Note-I have a question. What should the present from Lydia be? I want it to be something that could conceivably fit in the time period of Underland, which means no technology or packaged foods-she's not giving Arianna a box of Hershey's. PM me with suggestions or write them in a review. I'll pick one at random. **_____


	3. Chapter 3 Stories and Songs

A Wonderland Wedding

Chapter Three: Stories and Songs

Mark Bierce leaned back in his chair, sighing in contentment, and then addressed Mirana. "Majesty that was a fine feast."

Mirana smiled. "Don't thank me, Bierce, thank the March Hare. He's the one that put this whole thing together."

Bierce looked over at Thackery, surprised. "Really? I'm impressed, especially considering that the last time I saw him he was rather mad."

Thackery chuckled. "I'm still mad, but I've gotten much, much better over the years."

Bierce nodded in understanding, and then looked over at his former pupil. "So, Ilosovic, you never told me where you met your lovely and charming wife."

Stayne smiled. "I met her at the Masquerade at Salazen Grum. She had been invited to sing, and I fell in love with her voice, her mannerism, everything."

Bierce beamed at him. "Aah, young love. Did you court her?"

Stayne sighed. "No."

"Why ever not? If you were that infatuated with her…"

Stayne gave a bitter chuckle. "Because at the time I was the extremely unwilling consort and favorite of Iracebeth, and if she knew that I was in love with another woman, then Alannah's head would have joined the others in the moat."

Bierce frowned, and was about to say more when Lydia spoke up, confused. "Well, if you didn't like Iracebeth then why didn't you just leave?"

Stayne looked over at her. "It wasn't that easy. The Queen's eyes and ears were everywhere, and even if I did leave, I had nowhere to go. I had sworn loyalty to her, and even if I hated her, I hated to go back on my oath even more." He chuckled. "Of course, the loyalty only came about because I knew if I didn't go along with her I'd be beheaded. I preferred to keep my life. There were times when I regretted it, but looking back now, it's the best decision I've ever made." He pulled Alannah to him, gently kissing her. "Amazing how one small decision can change a person's life so much."

Bierce smiled at the pair. "You two are very close, aren't you?"

Stayne nodded. "We're Bound." Bierce gaped at him in shock, and Stayne chuckled. "Not something you expected from me?"

Bierce shook his head in shock. "No, I can honestly say I didn't expect that. After all, you did have a bit of a…reputation." He looked at Alannah. "You know of the places he…frequented?"

Alannah chuckled. "You mean the brothels? Yes, I knew. But once we became lovers he stopped, and he has not strayed since. I knew full well he wasn't innocent when we met, and neither was I, although our…circumstances were… different."

Bierce nodded. "I see. Different how?"

Alannah shuddered. "Just…different." Stayne took her hand in his, gently stroking the pad with his thumb, and she relaxed.

Bierce would not be diverted, though. "Different how?"

Alannah glared at him, and then replied in a voice soft with anger and remembrance. "I was raped."

There was a collection of gasps from all around the table, and Bierce looked mortified.

"Forgive an old man's rude questioning, my dear. Had I any idea, I would not have asked such a callous question." He paused, wording his next question carefully. "Who was it?"

"Lord Maxwell. He also abducted me from Marmoreal a few years later, but I was rescued, and Ilosovic dealt with him."

Sir Richard, who had been listening, spoke up. "Dealt with him? What do you mean by that?"

Stayne chuckled darkly. "What she means is that I tortured him then left him to die." Sir Richard stared at him in shock.

"What about a trial?"

Stayne stared at Sir Richard for five full minutes before laughing. "Underland trials are a complete farce, and it would take much too long for justice to be served."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Helen decided to steer the conversation towards a more pleasant topic. She looked over at Alannah. "What was your wedding like, dear? I've already heard about my daughters', but never about yours."

Alannah smiled gratefully at the change in topic. "It was wonderful. Poor Ilosovic was so nervous, and I was too. Alice was my Maid of Honor."

Helen beamed. "Was she?" Alannah nodded. "That's wonderful! What was your dress like?"

"It was a deep green, and the seamstress had made it so it showed off my stomach-I was eight months pregnant with Katarina at the time, and I didn't want to hide her away."

Helen chuckled. "At that point I don't think you could have. Now, how nervous was Ilosovic? I know that when Charles married me he was so nervous that he nearly dropped the ring!"

Alannah laughed. "Well, he wasn't that nervous, but he did seem a bit in awe of everything."

Stayne smiled. "I wasn't nervous. I was in complete and utter shock. There's a difference." He looked over at Helen. "Here I was, about to marry a beautiful woman who not only loved me unconditionally, but was carrying my child. I had never been so elated and terrified at the same time. But the terror vanished when we had our first kiss as man and wife. Actually, there were other times when I felt the same combination of elation and terror, and that was when the children were born. But there again, each time I saw my new babe the terror would vanish, to be replaced by an overwhelming love."

Katarina smiled. "I remember when I saw Michael being born. He was such a cute little baby."

Michael grinned at his sister. "And I grew up into a dashingly handsome man. Right, Ari?" Arianna giggled, nodding. "Remember seeing Victoria?"

Katarina nodded. "I do. She was really small."

Michael looked over at his youngest sister. "She's still small."

Victoria stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll grow! I'm a Stayne, after all!"

Michael grinned at her. "I know you will, Vickie." Victoria beamed at him.

Ilosovic chuckled. "My parents were wrong-my height wasn't a freakish accident."

"It must have been genetic, if your children inherited it."

Everyone looked over at Lydia, confusion on their faces, and she sighed. "Sorry, I forgot what Time I was in. Genetics are…well, they're basically a set of traits children get from their parents, half from the father and half from the mother. For example, you have blue eyes…or…eye...and Alannah has green. This means that your children had a fifty percent chance of having either green or blue eyes. You're both tall, so the chances of your children being tall were also quite good. Sometimes the traits can skip a generation."

Alannah nodded in understanding, and then let her eyes flash red. "Which is the reason I can do that."

Lydia gawped at her. "Your eyes just changed color!"

Alannah nodded. "I know. My grandmother could go from green to blue. Tarrant, well…he can go from green to nearly every color you can imagine. Of course, he didn't inherit the ability."

Tarrant sighed. "Actually, I did, but the Horrendevush Day accelerated it. My original color was gold. It was my grandfather that passed it down to me."

Lydia looked over at Tarrant. "Can you do brown?"

Tarrant nodded, and then let his eyes deepen to a dark brown. "Any other color?"

Lydia shrugged. "Ummm….blue?"

Tarrant's eyes turned a bright blue. Lydia grinned. "That's pretty cool. Do the colors mean anything?"

"Brown means that I'm thinking, blue means I'm either happy or disappointed. There are a few colors I won't let anyone but Alice see. One is lavender, and it means I'm thinking of her. The other is a deep purple. I'll let you guess what that means."

Lydia giggled. "I think I can imagine. What does red mean?"

Tarrant gazed at her. "It means I'm mad, and not in the good way." Lydia gulped, nodding.

"I see." She mentally shook herself. "I'll have to remember to never get you upset."

Tarrant chuckled. "Well, the fact that you're not at all interested in me except as a friend and grandfather figure is a large step in the right direction."

Lydia laughed in agreement.

Alannah chuckled, and then began humming. Stayne looked over at her. "What are you humming?"

"I'm not sure, the words haven't come yet. Give me a few moments."

She shut her eyes, letting the words come, then opened them and began to sing, her clear voice ringing out.

"_I forbid you maidens all that wear gold in your hair  
>To travel to Carterhaugh for young Tam Lin is there.<br>_

_None that go by Carterhaugh but they leave him a pledge  
>Either their mantles of green or else their maidenhead.<br>_

_Janet tied her kirtle green a bit above her knee  
>And she's gone to Carterhaugh as fast as go can she.<br>_

_She'd not pulled a double rose, a rose but only two  
>When up there came young Tam Lin, says "Lady, pull no more"<br>"And why come you to Carterhaugh without command from me?"  
><em>

_"I'll come and go," young Janet said, "and ask no leave of thee"_

_Janet tied her kirtle green a bit above her knee  
>And she's gone to her father as fast as go can she<br>_

_Well, up then spoke her father dear and he spoke meek and mild  
>"Oh, and alas, Janet," he said, "I think you go with child"<br>_

_"Well, if that be so," Janet said, "myself shall bear the blame.  
>There's not a knight in all your hall shall get the baby's name.<br>For if my love were an earthly knight as he is an elfin grey  
>I'd not change my own true love for any knight you have."<em>

_Janet tied her kirtle green a bit above her knee  
>And she's gone to Carterhaugh as fast as go can she<br>"Oh, tell to me, Tam Lin," she said, "why came you here to dwell?"  
>"The Queen of Faeries caught me when from my horse I fell,<em>

_And at the end of seven years she pays a tithe to Hell  
>I so fair and full of flesh and feared it be myself."<em>

_"But tonight is Hallowe'en and the faerie folk ride  
>Those that would their true love win at Miles Cross they must bide.<br>_

_First let past the horses black and then let past the brown  
>Quickly run to the white steed and pull the rider down.<br>_

_For I'll ride on the white steed, the nearest to the town  
>For I was an earthly knight, they give me that renown.<em>

_Oh, they will turn me in your arms to a newt or a snake  
>But hold me tight and fear not, I am your baby's father.<em>

_And they will turn me in your arms into a lion bold  
>But hold me tight and fear not and you will love your child.<br>And they will turn me in your arms into a naked knight  
>But cloak me in your mantle and keep me out of sight."<em>

_In the middle of the night she heard the bridle ring  
>She heeded what he did say and young Tam Lin did win<br>_

_Then up spoke the Faerie Queen, an angry queen was she  
>Woe betide her ill-fared face, an ill death may she die<br>"Oh, had I known, Tam Lin," she said, "what this night I did see  
>I'd have looked him in the eyes and turned him to a tree!"<em>

There was a long silence after, which was broken when Sir Richard, Lydia, and the Bierces applauded wildly. Sir Richard was the first to find his voice. "I have never heard anything more lovely. You have such a clear voice, Lady Stayne."

Alannah smiled and was about to answer when she was interrupted by another person singing in a rich soprano voice.

"_**Will you walk a little faster?" said a whiting to a snail,**_

"_**There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my**_

_**tail.**_

_**See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!**_

_**They are waiting on the shingle—will you come and join the**_

_**dance?**_

_**Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the**_

_**dance?**_

_**Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the**_

_**dance?**_

"_**You can really have no notion how delightful it will be**_

_**When they take us up and throw us, with the lobsters, out**_

_**to sea!"**_

_**But the snail replied, "Too far, too far!" and gave a look**_

_**askance—**_

_**Said he thanked the whiting kindly, but he would not join**_

_**the dance.**_

_**Would not, could not, would not, could not, would not join**_

_**the dance.**_

_**Would not, could not, would not, could not, could not join**_

_**the dance.**_

"_**What matters it how far we go?" his scaly friend replied.**_

"_**There is another shore, you know, upon the other side.**_

_**The further off from England the nearer is to France—**_

_**Then turn not pale, beloved snail, but come and join the**_

_**dance.**_

_**Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the**_

_**dance?**_

_**Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the**_

_**dance?"**_

Alannah gaped at Katarina as she finished singing. "Katarina…why didn't you ever tell me you had such an amazing voice?"

Katarina blushed. "Well…because I can't think up songs out of my head, and I didn't think that…"

Alannah smiled softly at her. "Didn't think I'd be proud of you?" Katarina nodded, and Alannah pulled her into a hug. "You listen to me, my inion. I am always proud of you. You are a wonderful person, and I love you and your brother and sister unconditionally. Nothing will ever change that. Now, cheer up and keep on besotting Erik Rogers."

"Mum!" Katarina giggled in embarrassment, and then looked over at Erik. "Mum can be quite blunt."

Erik laughed. "Her father is the same way."

Stayne spoke up in a dry tone. "And so are her children. Actually, all of us can be pretty blunt when we need to be."

There were nods and laughs of agreement all around.

The Party finally ended and all the participants left for their homes or-in the case of the guests-their rooms in the palace to sleep and wait for the morning.


	4. Chapter 4 A Mad Morning

A Wonderland Wedding

Chapter Four: A Mad Morning

"Mum."

A shake. "Mum."

Alannah opened her eyes, glaring at her youngest. "What, Victoria?"

Victoria gulped. "Lady Morningside is standing outside the cottage."

Alannah bolted awake. "What the deuce does she want?"

Victoria shrugged. "I don't know, but she refuses to leave until she sees you."

Alannah sighed in exasperation. "Does Michael know she's here?" Victoria shook her head, and Alannah sighed in relief. "Well, thank goodness for small favors. I'd better go and see what she wants."

She slid out of bed and threw on her robe, walking out to the front room. She opened the door and glared at Lady Morningside. "What?"

"Lady Stayne, I have come to once again object to the upcoming wedding."

Alannah rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Lady Morningside, you have made your objections known. You have also been informed that if you continued with the objections that you would be dealt with. My son is marrying Arianna in two days' time, and nothing you say or do will change that. Now, I advise you to leave before my husband wakes up. He will not be as rational as I am being."

Lady Morningside huffed in indignation. "My son is a much better match for Arianna. Surely even you, a low class peasant, must realize that."

Alannah glared at her. "Lady Morningside, this is your last warning. Leave now and stop trying to force your hand or I swear by Time you will regret angering me."

Lady Morningside chuckled haughtily. "What are you going to do? You took an Oath to not harm any living creature."

Alannah grinned malignantly. "I never said anything about harming you. But I am an extremely accomplished potions mistress, and I could make something that would cause you grave humiliation. For example, how would you like to wake up with no hair? Or with a beard? How would you like to find that your skin had turned bright green overnight? I can make potions that will do all those things, and more, and I can make them undetectable in food or drink. To put it bluntly, Lady Morningside, I would tread cautiously around me. You might just find that little something 'extra' in your meal."

Lady Morningside gawped at Alannah in fear. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

Lady Morningside gulped. "I see. Well, then I suppose I should be leaving."

Alannah smiled coldly. "Brilliant idea."

"Wait, don't leave yet!" Victoria came out of the kitchen with a small vial filled with a dark green liquid in her hands. She gave Lady Morningside a disarming smile. "Would you please do me a favor, My Lady?"

Lady Morningside smiled at the sweet little girl in front of her. "Of course, my dear."

Victoria turned her charm up. "Oh, thank you so much. I just made this really nice smelling cordial, and I would be so honored if a real Lady was the first to try it. So if you could?" She gave Lady Morningside a wide, simpering grin.

Lady Morningside took the vial. "I'd be honored, young lady. It's nice to know there's someone in this family that knows how to treat their betters." She uncorked the bottle and took a gulp. "Tastes very nice…oh my! What's happening?"

Victoria, her eyes still wide with innocence, shrugged. "I don't know. But it appears that you have a pig nose." She looked over at Alannah, who was leaning against the door, breathless with laughter. "Mum, Lady Morningside has a pig nose. It fits her quite well, don't you think?" Alannah, still laughing, nodded.

Victoria turned to Lady Morningside, her innocent smile gone. "It's not permanent, lucky for you. But it will last a couple of days."

Lady Morningside wailed in humiliation and ran off, covering her nose with her hands. Alannah finally got herself under control.

"When did you have time to brew that?"

Victoria chuckled. "I didn't. I used the potion you made a few months ago and diluted it so it wouldn't be permanent. I remember you telling me about that once."

Alannah nodded. "Aah, that makes sense." She looked over at the clock. "Well, the rest of our clan should be up soon. Want to help me make breakfast? And by the way, why were you up so early anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can we have squimberry tarts and red clover rose tea?"

Alannah grinned. "Sure. Tell you what-why don't we make a big batch and invite everyone for breakfast in our Garden?"

Victoria nodded. "That sounds great! How are we going to invite everyone?"

Alannah smiled. "Chessur. But first things first-get the mixing bowl down for me."

Helen Kingsley opened her eyes, smiling at the man sleeping near her. Richard Devons had been courting her for several months, and she was still a bit surprised at how well she got along with him. They had met at a rather boring Christmas party, and immediately had gravitated towards each other. She had found much to her delight, that Richard shared many of the qualities that had first attracted her to Charles. Somehow, the talk had turned to family, and Richard had told her that he and his late wife had never had children, but that he was quite fond of them. Helen had felt a connection to him and told him all about her daughters and grandchildren, even telling him where they lived. To her immense relief, he didn't dismiss her as mad or claim that what she was speaking was nonsense, but believed every word. That had cemented their friendship, and when he came to visit her a month later at the Estate with a bouquet of roses their courtship had begun.

She stretched and climbed out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown, and walked over to the window, staring out onto the beautiful scenery. She had visited Marmoreal many times over the years, and she never failed to be fascinated by its splendor.

"Helen? Is everything alright?"

She turned and smiled at Richard. "Yes, it's fine. I was just thinking about how beautiful this place is. I think it changes every time I come here."

"Oh, it does indeed." The sound of a disembodied voice made Richard jump in fright and glance wildly around.

Helen placed her hand on his arm. "It's alright, Richard. It's Chessur. Chessur, show yourself. You are scaring my friend."

The Cheshire Cat slowly materialized, grinning at Richard, who continued to gape at him. "I'm so very sorry. I forget that people aren't used to cats that vanish. Be that as it may, Alannah wishes to invite the two of you to breakfast in her Garden."

Helen grinned. "We would be delighted."

Chessur grinned wider. "Wonderful! Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few more people to invite." He vanished, and Richard shook his head in amazement.

"Strangest thing I've ever seen. Well, shall we go to breakfast?"

Tarrant was in his Shop putting a few more touches on a Hat he was making when Arianna came in. "Dad, do you have any superglue? I can't find mine."

"Third shelf above the cut patterns. Why do you need it?"

Arianna gave him an innocent look. "I just told you why. Oh, and can I have some of this ugly green cloth? Oooh and some of this yellow-and this-what color is this? Puce? Oh, and this bright pink felt-and can I borrow a bottle of the purple dye you use for your suits? Do you have any sequins?"

Tarrant stared at her in complete confusion. "Yes, but…"

Arianna grinned at him. "You'll find out soon enough why I need the items, I promise." She gathered everything she needed and left, leaving her father scratching his head.

Later that morning, after everyone had gathered in the Staynes' garden for a fine breakfast of tarts, cakes, scones, pudding, and teas, Victoria and Alannah told what had happened with Lady Morningside. Stayne and Michael were less than amused at the fact that she was still not able to accept that her son had lost out, but had laughed just as heartily as the others when Victoria told of the deception she had played.

Arianna giggled. "I can top that. Lord Duncan came to see me yesterday in my shop under the guise of wanting me to make him a shirt. While he was there, he said some very rude things about Michael-how he would never be able to keep me in the manner to which I was accustomed, how he would probably have a girl in every town, all sorts of ridiculous notions. I told him that Michael would cut an arm off before he betrayed me, but told him that I would still make him a shirt to show him I harbored no ill will. I finished it an hour ago and asked my friend Charlotte to bring it to him. I do hope he finds it suitable."

At that moment, there was an angry shout. "ARIANNA!"

Lord Duncan came storming into the Garden, trembling in rage and humiliation. He was wearing a shirt that defied description. It was a bright purple, with yellow, green, and puce cloths scattered randomly throughout, and large sequins glued to the arms, front, and back. "I put this shirt on in the dark of my room, and then when I came outside I noticed…this!"

Arianna gave him a wide eyed look. "I think you look perfectly fine, Lord Duncan. After all, you asked me to make you a shirt that reflected you, and I did. It's just like you-a shiny and ugly piece of shukm. You're just lucky that I decided not to make it so it was super glued permanently to you. But it will be stuck to you for quite a bit-about three days."

Michael and Josiah guffawed in laughter, and Josiah was the first to find his voice. "Well done, Ari! Duncan, when will you realize that Michael is the much better choice for my sister? Now, unless you wish to challenge both him and me to a fight, I suggest you leave this Garden with your humility intact."

Duncan stared at him, and Josiah stared right back, his eyes a light orange. Duncan shivered, then turned and flounced out of the garden.

Lydia chuckled. "What a stuck up git. Arianna, no wonder you don't like him. He reminds me of someone I used to know. She was a stuck up brat."

Tarrant giggled. "Well, at least now I know what you needed all those items for. I must say, that shirt was absolutely perfect for Lord Duncan."

Alice laughed. "It was indeed. I've always said that Arianna has a talent for making clothes that flatter a person."

Arianna grinned madly. "It was nothing, really. But I don't think we'll have any more trouble from the Morningsides. Michael, please pass me a scone."

After breakfast, Arianna approached Alannah. "Alannah? Can…can I ask you something?"

Alannah nodded. "Of course, love."

Arianna blushed. "Well…it's about….the wedding night. I…well…I'm scared that I won't be…well…adequate for Michael. Oh, I know he's an innocent like me, but…well…"

Alannah put her arm around her. "Arianna, being scared is normal. When the time comes, remember that Michael loves you and would never do anything to hurt you. I wasn't as lucky as you will be, but if his father is any indication, Michael should be a wonderful lover."

Arianna blushed, and Alannah giggled wickedly. "Also a very….energetic one."

Arianna giggled in shock. "Alannah!" She grinned wickedly. "Mum and Dad can be quite energetic as well. Right, Josiah?"

Josiah nodded. "Oh yes. I remember one time I was looking for Mum for some reason. I must have been about twelve, and I was passing by Dad's shop when I heard these strange noises. I opened the door, and…"

"That'll do, Josiah." Alice spoke up, face slightly flushed. "The whole world does not need to hear of the activities your father and I sometimes get up to."

Katarina giggled. "That's nothing. I once almost walked in on Mum and Dad in the bath. Mum, you are quite vocal."

Alannah glared at her. "I'm aware of that, devil child. You are impossible."

Katarina grinned. "I know."

Erik smiled. "I love impossible things. They're always so interesting." Katarina blushed.

"That's very kind of you, Erik. Have you ever seen Marmoreal?"

Erik shook his head. "No, I've not had the pleasure."

Katarina smiled. "Well, I know it quite well. Would you like me to show you around?"

Erik smiled and extended his arm. "I would be delighted, Miss Katarina." Katarina took his arm and together they left the Garden.

Stayne smiled. "It's about bloody time she found someone worthy of her." Alannah laughed in agreement.

"You aren't worried about her being alone with him?"

Stayne shook his head. "No, Lydia, I'm not. Katarina is more than capable of taking care of herself, and she's also able to see…well…what a person is truly like. Believe me, if she thought Erik was anything less than a gentleman she wouldn't give him the time of day."

Helen chuckled to herself. "This has certainly been a mad morning. I can't wait to see what the rest of the day brings."


	5. Chapter 5 A Marvelous Marriage

A Wonderland Wedding

Chapter Five: A Marvelous Marriage

_**Author's Note: Well, here it is. The Wedding. **_

Katarina watched as the sun rose over the palace, painting it in the rosy glow of dawn. Erik smiled, transfixed by the sight. "This is the second most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

Katarina looked over at him. "Only the second? What was the first?"

Erik faced her. "You. You are quite a beautiful lady, Katarina." He paused, and then spoke hesitantly. "May I kiss you?"

Katarina blushed, and then nodded. "Yes."

Erik smiled and gently placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Katarina sighed and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After what seemed like hours, Erik reluctantly broke the kiss. "Absolutely marvelous."

Katarina blushed. "Thank you." She sighed. "I should be getting home. Mum will wonder where I've been." Erik gulped.

"She won't think that I…?"

Katarina laughed in reassurance. "No, of course she won't. But she's still my Mum, and she still worries about me. Besides, Michael's getting married today, and I'm not missing that!" She gave Erik a parting kiss then left for the cottage.

Alannah opened her eyes, smiling as she realized what day it was. She giggled happily, and Stayne opened his eye and gave her an amused grin. "You seem happy this morning, love."

Alannah nodded. "I am. Do you realize that by the end of the day, our son will be married to his best friend?"

Stayne chuckled. "Yes, I realize that. I think it's marvelous, and I'm very glad that you and Alice were able to talk Tarrant into approaching me all those years ago. If not…things might have turned out quite differently. Lucky for all of us, things worked out for the best."

Alannah nodded and kissed him. "They certainly did."

There was a knock on the door, and Alannah called out, "Come in." She smiled at Michael. "Morning lad. You ready for this afternoon?"

Michael grinned. "Mum, I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life." He walked over and sat on the bed. "I just can't believe this is really about to happen. I'm going to be marrying the most beautiful girl in Marmoreal. I actually pinched myself when I woke up this morning to make sure that I wasn't dreaming." He looked over at Stayne. "Were you nervous on your wedding day?"

Stayne chuckled. "Extremely. I kept thinking that I was dreaming, and that any moment I would wake up and discover that your Mum wasn't there. But she was, and the moment that Mirana pronounced us man and wife and we kissed was the most amazing, magical moment I've ever felt."

Michael smiled softly. "Do you think it will be the same for me?"

Stayne nodded. "If you love Arianna half as much as I love your mother, I can guarantee that it will."

Alannah smiled softly at her son. "Listen to your father; he knows what he is talking about. You and Arianna are perfect for each other."

Michael grinned, and then hugged her. "Thanks Mum. Now, I've got a wedding to get ready for!"

Alannah chuckled. "That's not for a couple of hours, sweetie. Would you care to have some breakfast first?"

"I'd love some."

Alannah climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen, pausing when the front door opened up and Katarina, a dreamy smile on her face, walked in. "Welcome home."

Katarina grinned. "Hi Mum!"

Alannah glared at her. "Where have you been?"

"I was with Erik." Before Alannah could say anything, Katarina continued. "We did nothing but talk. He was a perfect gentleman, and he had so many interesting stories to tell. He thinks very highly of Grandda, and he told me that Dad scared him a bit. But then he told me that I was beautiful, and…" she sighed in remembrance. "He kissed me. My very first kiss."

Alannah smiled. "Where?"

Katarina chuckled. "On my lips, of course! Where else should I be kissed?" Alannah glared at her, and Katarina grinned. "Or did you want to know the location of the kiss?" Alannah nodded. "It was in the garden, and it was quite nice. Plus, he's three inches taller than me, so I don't feel like I'm being wooed by a midget."

Alannah guffawed in laughter. "Yes, that's certainly a nice feeling. Well, now that you're home you can help me with the tarts."

"Yes Mum."

Arianna opened her eyes, an electric thrill of joy coursing through her. In just a few short hours, she was going to be Arianna Stayne. She bolted out of bed and skipped into the kitchen, smiling at her father. "Morning Da!"

Tarrant grinned at her. "Morning, love. Tea's on the stove if you want some." Arianna skipped over to the pot, humming, and Tarrant smiled. "You're in a cheerful mood this morning."

Arianna nodded. "I know, I'm so happy! I'm getting married today!" She poured her tea, and then sat down at the table. "I'm marrying my best friend! How many people can say that?"

Tarrant smiled. "Not many, that's for sure. It's rather amazing, you know."

"What is?"

"How things change. Ilosovic and I were once bitter enemies, and now our children are getting married, and I couldn't be more thrilled at the idea. You've got your Mum and Alannah to thank for that, by the way."

Arianna grinned. "I know. But I know that whatever bad deeds Ilosovic may have done, he's made up for them many times over, and I think he will make a wonderful father in law. After all, he's already a wonderful father."

Tarrant nodded. "That he is, and it's rather amazing considering who his parents are. I met them once and never wished to again. A more pompous and stuck up couple I've never known."

Arianna giggled, and then sighed. "Dad? What were your parents like?"

Tarrant smiled. "They were wonderful. My father's name was Padraig, and he was one of the finest silversmiths Underland had ever seen. He could make anything-combs, mirrors, animals, anything. But he was also a fine hatter, and he encouraged me to take up hatting when he discovered that I had a talent for it. Mum's name was Fiona, and it's from her that you get your skills as a seamstress. She was always smiling and laughing, and she would sing us to sleep at the end of the day."

Arianna blinked back tears. "Would they have liked Josiah and me?"

Tarrant smiled at her. "Lass, they would have absolutely adored you." Arianna smiled, and Tarrant pulled her into a hug. "Here now, no crying on your wedding day. That's no time for tears. Come on, my lovely lassie, smile."

Arianna hugged him back. "You're right, Da. This is not a day for tears, at least not sad ones."

Tarrant softly kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you, my darling girl."

"We both are." Alice walked into the kitchen, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I can't believe that you're getting married today. You will make a beautiful bride."

Arianna beamed. "I can't believe it either! I wonder what Michael's going to wear. I hope he wears his uniform, he looks so handsome in it, but then he looks handsome in just about anything, and I hope he likes my dress, and I wonder if I'll be nervous, and…"

"Arianna!"

"I'm fine, Mum. I'm just so very excited and happy! I wish it were time already!"

Tarrant gave her a mock glare. "Don't try to make Time hurry. You may find yourself drinking quite a bit of tea."

Arianna giggled. "I won't, I promise. But I'm still going to hope that this morning goes by quickly!"

Alice and Tarrant laughed in agreement.

The morning did pass by quickly, and the time soon arrived for the wedding. Michael smoothed down the lapels on his shirt, gazing at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his dress uniform, and had on a pair of dark blue gloves. He brushed an imaginary spec of dust off his shirt, and then grinned.

Stayne, who had also dressed in his finest, came in, smiling. "You look quite handsome, lad. Arianna will be quite impressed." He turned at the sound of footsteps. "Alannah, as usual, you look absolutely gorgeous in green."

Alannah smiled. "Thank you. Shall we head to the Main Garden? I do believe a bride to be is waiting for our son."

Stayne nodded. "We shall indeed. Katarina, Victoria, if you two are ready?"

"We're ready." The girls came out of their room, Katarina in a light green dress that went down to her ankles and Victoria in a light blue one. Alannah smiled at them.

"You both look lovely."

Mirana stood with Helen, Alice, and Arianna in the foyer of the Main Garden. The Queen smiled at the young girl. "Arianna, you look beautiful. I cannot wait to marry you and Michael."

At that moment, Chessur appeared a large smile on his face. "Majesty, the groom has arrived."

Mirana grinned at Arianna. "Are you ready to get married?" Arianna nodded tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I most certainly am."

Helen wiped happy tears from her eyes and pulled her granddaughter into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. Now, Alice, let's go find our seats so we can bawl at the appropriate spot."

After they left, Arianna turned to her friend Charlotte, who was acting as her Maid of Honor. "Do I look alright? Is the dress alright?"

Charlotte laughed. "Ari, calm down. You look just beautiful, and the dress is lovely. Michael will be rendered speechless." She handed Arianna her bouquet. "Now, take a deep breath, count to ten, and go walk down that aisle!"

Arianna laughed, and then turned as her father stuck his head in the door. Tarrant shook his head in amazement. "Arianna, you look beautiful. Are you ready?"

Arianna nodded, and Tarrant gently took her arm. "Well, then allow me to escort you down the aisle."

The Royal Musicians struck up the Wedding March, and all eyes turned to watch as Tarrant came walking down the aisle, Arianna on his arm.

Michael watched them walk down the aisle and felt his heart speed up. Arianna looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her, and he felt an overwhelming love for her course through his veins. He was no longer nervous, but ready and eager to be wed.

Tarrant came to a halt in front of Mirana, and she smiled, and then addressed the crowd. "We are here today to see the bonds of marriage between Arianna Hightopp and Michael Stayne. Who gives Arianna?"

Tarrant smiled, placing Arianna's hands in Michael's. "I so give, and with all my heart." He stepped back, and Arianna gazed into her love's eyes, gasping at the passion she could see reflected within. Mirana continued.

"The bonds of a marriage in Underland are sacred, and can never be broken. Ilosovic Stayne and Tarrant Hightopp, once the bitterest of enemies, were reconciled long ago, and this marriage is a wonderful culmination of the realization that true friendship can overcome all adversities, and that love can be right around the corner. If there are any who object to this Union, let them speak now or remain forever silent."

There was a profound silence, and Mirana continued. "Michael Stayne, do you promise to love Arianna with all your heart, to treat her with love, respect, and dignity, and to cherish her from this day forward until death do you part?"

Michael nodded. "I do."

"Arianna Helen Hightopp, do you promise to love Michael with all your heart, to treat him with love and respect, and to cherish him from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do, and I have something else to say. Michael, you have been my best and closest friend our entire lives, and now you are to be my husband. I have never felt more overjoyed than I do at this very moment. I love you so much."

Michael smiled. "I love you too, my Arianna."

Mirana grinned. "Then by the power vested in me as Queen of Underland, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Michael beamed, pulled Arianna into his arms, and kissed her so passionately he lifted her off her feet.

When they finally came up for air, Mirana took their hands and faced the crowd. "May I present-Mr and Mrs. Michael Stayne!"

The applause was deafening. Alannah wiped happy tears from her eyes and looked over at her husband, smiling at the tears of pride she could see shining in his eye.

Alice clung to Tarrant, sobbing in happiness. "Oh, my baby's married! That was such a beautiful wedding!"

Tarrant nodded in agreement. "It most certainly was. This is the beginning of wonderful times."

Margaret was clinging to Thomas, sobbing just as loudly. "Oh, I've never seen anything so beautiful!"

In the far corner of the garden, there was a group of people unseen by any. Jessicah Sullivan wiped her eyes, and then spoke to Charles Kingsley. "I do so wish we could be there. Our grandchildren would be so happy to see us." She looked over at Padraig and Fiona Hightopp, who were watching their son and his family with a look of pride on their faces. "Your granddaughter looks so like her father."

Padraig smiled. "Aye that she does. She's quite the beautiful one. But, even if we can't be there in person, we can let them know that we're here in spirit."

Charles, who had been watching with a smile on his face as Helen and Richard conversed, turned to face him. "How?"

Jessicah smiled at him. "We send our love in the wind."

A breeze sprang up, swirling around the wedding party, and each person heard in the wind a whisper that made them sob quietly in joy.

The messengers were different, but the messages said the same thing:

"I love you, and I am proud of you. Be happy, my darling one."


	6. Chapter 6 Parties, Presents, & Passions

A Wonderland Wedding

Chapter Six: Parties, Presents, and Passions

Michael and Arianna gawped in delight and wonder at the huge feast that Thackery and his cooks had prepared. There were six tables set up in the main Dining Hall, and every one of them was piled high with every sort of delicacy imaginable. There were meats both hot and cold, pies of every flavor from apple to zimbleberry (a striped blue and red berry that was extremely tart and sweet at the same time) stews, soups, puddings, cakes, fish and fowl. There were also drinks of every type and flavor, and dominating it all was a large crystal bowl filled with Victoria's Wedding Cordial.

There was a seventh table in the far corner of the room piled high with presents of every shape and size.

Mirana grinned at Thackery. "Good hare, you and your staff have outdone yourselves. Bravo." Everyone applauded, and Thackery grinned, hiding behind his ladle.

"It was my 'onor, Mirana. Now, let's do full justice to this meal!"

Mirana laughed. "Patience. First we must have the Wedding Toasts. Michael, Arianna, since this was your wedding you get to toast first."

They came forward, and Mirana handed them two delicate crystal goblets. They dipped the goblets into the Cordial, and then Michael raised his glass towards his wife.

"Here's to Arianna, my best friend, the love of my life, and now my one and only wife."

Arianna smiled at him, and then raised her own glass. "Here's to Michael, my best friend, my husband, and the love of my life."

They drained their goblets at the same time, and then grinned. Michael looked over at Victoria, who had been watching in nervous anticipation, and gave her a wide grin. Victoria let out a long sigh of relief. Her Cordial was a success.

Michael and Arianna dipped into the Cordial once more, and then spoke in unison.

"Here's to all that are here, both family and friends,

And here's to a Bond that we hope never ends!"

Loud cheers and applause followed the toast. Michael grinned. "And now-On with the Wedding Feast!"

He sat next to Arianna, giving her a goofy grin, and she chuckled. "You are being quite silly, Michael Stayne."

He leaned in and spoke in a voice that made her shiver. "Am I, Arianna Stayne?"

"Yes. Our wedding night will be soon. Right now, I want to enjoy the wonderful feast!"

Michael gave his wife a mock pout. "Very well. What do you want to try first?"

Alannah watched as Michael and Arianna conversed, their heads together, and smiled softly. "They both look so happy."

Stayne nodded. "They do. Michael has the same look on his face that I had at our wedding feast."

Alannah giggled. "I remember. You kept looking over at the clock. When the feast finally ended you practically dragged me to the honeymoon rooms."

Stayne grinned. "I made sure to thank everyone for the Feast. I was just eager for us to be together as man and wife and not just as lovers." He chuckled quietly. "Course, we couldn't do too much since you were eight months pregnant."

Alannah faced him. "Ilosovic, that night is one I will never forget. You just held me, stroking my hair, kissing me and whispering that you loved me over and over. Falling asleep in my new husband's arms was the most wonderful feeling I've ever had. It's still the most wonderful feeling."

Alice, who had overheard the last bit, looked over at Alannah. "What is?"

"Falling asleep in Ilosovic's arms."

Alice smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. Every time Tarrant pulls me close to him in his sleep, I'm reminded of just why I fell in love with him." She giggled. "Do you remember our Wedding Feast?"

Alannah laughed, nodding. "I don't think I'll ever forget."

Helen spoke up, curious. "Why, what happened?"

Stayne chuckled. "Well, the feast itself was pretty memorable, but it's what happened after that I'll never forget. It's an Underland custom that the husband gives a parting speech to the guests before him and his new wife leave for the night. Tarrant stood up, said 'Thank you all for coming goodbye!' threw Alice over his shoulder and ran out of the room."

Helen laughed. "That sounds eerily similar to how Charles behaved at our Reception. He kept giving me moon eyes the entire time, and when it was over we grabbed each others' hands and ran as fast as we could towards our carriage." She looked over at Richard. "You don't mind hearing this, do you?"

Richard smiled and gently kissed her knuckles. "Not one bit, my dear. I was the same way with my Sylvia. We were both quite eager for the feast and speeches to end."

Mirana laughed. "Some things are the same no matter where one lives."

"Or when," replied Lydia. "My mum and dad were pretty eager to start their honeymoon too. They went to Brighton on the train. Mum told me later that she and Dad had their wedding night in their compartment. Luckily, it was a private one."

Tarrant giggled. "Yes, lucky."

Michael spoke up. "Enough about wedding nights. When do Ari and I get to open our presents?"

Everyone laughed, and Bierce spoke up. "Now you're talking, lad! I agree, when do they get to open their presents?"

Alannah laughed. "Right now, if they so wish." Michael and Arianna nodded, and Alannah walked over to the table, pulling a present off. "This one's from Mirana."

Michael and Arianna tore it open, gasping in delight. Mirana had given them the deed to a small cottage. Michael turned to her. "Majesty, thank you."

Mirana smiled. "You're most welcome. It's not too far from your parents' cottages."

Alannah grinned, and then pulled out a second present. "Michael, this one's from your father. Seems a bit flimsy."

Ilosovic gave her a mock glare. "I put a lot of effort into it, I'll have you know."

Michael opened it, and gawped in shock. "Dad…this is…"

Stayne nodded. "It is."

Arianna blinked in confusion. "What is it?"

Michael handed her the paper. "My commission. I'm a Second Lieutenant."

Arianna whooped in joy. "That's wonderful!" She beamed at her father in law. "Ilosovic, thank you so much!"

Stayne smiled at her. "Well, he's earned it. Besides, this means that he'll be able to better provide for you."

Tarrant grinned. "Could you open my present next? It's that large one with the green paper."

Arianna chuckled. "Of course, Dad." She tore it open, giggling. "A tea set. How very appropriate."

Tarrant laughed. "Isn't it, though? I had the finest silversmiths and crafters in Underland work on that, I'll have you know."

Arianna leaned over and kissed him. "And it's absolutely beautiful. Thank you."

Alannah grinned. "This one's from Lydia."

Arianna opened the small present, gasping. "Oh, what a beautiful necklace!" The necklace was a heart shaped ruby pendant on a thin gold chain. A small hat made of emeralds sat on top of the heart. "And very fitting, as well."

Lydia smiled. "It's actually a locket. I found it in a jewelry store. The hinge is on the left side."

Arianna opened the locket and smiled over at Michael. "I'll have to put our portraits in it."

Katarina grinned. "I'd be happy to draw them for you."

Michael smiled. "Thanks. Mum, where's your present?"

Alannah smirked. "Well, one of them is in the honeymoon room. But here's the other." She handed Michael a package, and he tore it open.

"A book?"

Alannah shook her head. "No, a journal. You've got the potential to be a great writer, Michael."

Michael grinned. "Thanks. So what's the other present?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, we've got many more presents to get through."

When all the presents had been opened and all the guests had left for their homes or their rooms in the palace, Michael and Arianna were escorted to a room at the far end of the palace.

Michael shut the door, and then pulled Arianna into a deep, passionate kiss. "At last, we're alone."

Arianna shivered in delicious anticipation. "I love you, Michael." Michael grinned at her, then swept her off her feet and carried her over to the large bed. Arianna giggled. "Aren't you the romantic one?"

Michael laid her gently on the bed, climbing next to her, and they kissed for several long moments. "My beautiful wife."

"My handsome husband." Arianna spotted a small vial on the bedside table and picked it up, grinning. "This must be the present from Alannah." She uncorked the vial. "It smells like roses."

Michael grinned wickedly. "Only potion I know of Mum's that smells like that is her Passion Potion."

Arianna giggled. "There's a note attached. It says 'Drink Me.'" She took a sip of the potion, and then gave Michael a wicked grin and yanked him down into a passionate kiss. "I think it's working."

Michael grinned. "I would agree." He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her spine, and then began to carefully loosen the ties on her dress, stroking her exposed flesh. He kissed her lips, then her jaw, then made his way down to the valley in between her breasts, all the while tugging and pulling down her dress until she was left in nothing but her shift. "Gods Arianna, you are beautiful." He placed his hand on her right breast, and she moaned happily and leaned up into his touch. Michael grew bolder, stroking her through her shift, and she whimpered his name, reaching up to unbutton his shirt, running her hands over his smooth and muscular chest. He shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it aside, and Arianna gulped, shivering.

"Michael, you…you are so very handsome. I want to be yours, my love-completely."

Michael kissed her, and they slowly undressed each other, their hands and mouths stroking, kissing and exploring. Michael kissed her breasts, and Arianna moaned in joy and whispered his name, then gasped as she felt him stroking her center, his fingers soft and gentle. Arianna whimpered as she felt herself grow wet. "Michael…please…"

Michael parted her legs, then began to slowly slide into her. Arianna gripped his shoulders, tears forming in her eyes at the sharp pain she felt. He was quite large, and as he entered her maidenhead she whimpered in pain. Michael kissed her, whispering. "It's alright, love. The pain will be over soon. I love you, my gorgeous wife, my Arianna."

Arianna whimpered, and then began to move in time to Michael's slow, steady thrusts, and the pain she had been feeling quickly receded to be replaced by sheer pleasure. She shut her eyes in ecstasy as stars exploded in her vision, and she felt as though she was flying. Nothing she had ever experienced in her life was as wonderful as this. She was sure she had died and gone to Heaven, and she was vaguely aware that she was saying Michael's name over and over. She felt her body trembling, and cried out his name in joy as she felt her climax race through her, leaving her breathless and trembling like a leaf. Michael followed moments later with his own climax, shouting her name to the heavens.

Michael moved so he was lying beside her, and then pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly on the lips. "You were magnificent, my darling."

"So were you."

Arianna snuggled up to him, and they fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Fond Farewells

A Wonderland Wedding

Chapter Seven: Fond Farewells.

Arianna opened her eyes, sighing happily at the wonderful feeling of her husband pressing up against her. She smiled, turning those words over in her head. Her husband. They sounded better every time, she thought. She turned onto her side, smiling at his sleeping form, and gently traced his face with the tips of her fingers. She loved how his hair fell around his face, and if he was awake, she could easily find herself getting lost in his dark blue eyes.

Arianna was never sure when she realized that she loved Michael as more than a best friend. All she knew was that one day; she had looked at him and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Michael sighed happily at the feeling of Arianna's fingers and opened his eyes. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled, kissing her softly. "Marvelously. You?"

"Wonderfully."

Michael kissed her, tracing her face with his fingers, and Arianna shifted so she could cup her hand behind his head. "Michael, I love you."

"And I love you, Arianna."

She sighed in happiness, and then stretched, whimpering a bit at the sore spot between her thighs. Michael looked at her in concern. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

Arianna shook her head. "A bit at first, but everything after felt so blessedly wonderful. I'll go see Alannah later and ask if she has a salve." She gave him a wicked grin. "Besides, I plan on making love to you many, many more times, so I've a feeling I'll get used to your-rather impressive size quite quickly!"

Michael gave her a devil smile and pounced on her, pinning her arms to her side. "Would you care to get used to it some more right now?"

Arianna groaned in answer. After, as she and Michael were snuggling together, there came a knock on the bedroom door. Michael sighed and went to answer it. "Mum!"

Alannah grinned at him, a tray in her hands. "I've bought you two some breakfast. Mirana was going to invite you to dine in the main Hall, but we convinced her that you two would rather have a bit of privacy. There's raspberry scones, squimberry tarts and rose currant tea. I even had Thackery throw in some black currant jelly for the scones. Oh, and Victoria contributed this bottle of rowanberry cordial."

Michael took the tray. "Thanks Mum. And thank you for the wedding present. It worked quite well."

Alannah laughed. "I'm glad to hear that. Arianna, how are you doing?"

"I'm a bit sore, but I'm told that's normal."

Alannah nodded. "It is, and I'll bring you a salve later on that will help ease the pain. Now, you two enjoy your breakfast."

After she left, Michael kicked the door shut with his heel and walked over to the bed, setting the tray in front of Arianna. She grinned, clapping her hands in anticipation. "Oooh, everything looks delicious. I'll bet you anything Dad made the tea."

Michael laughed. "I'm sure he did. Rose currant is your favorite flavor, after all. Now, I say we try some of Vicki's cordial." He uncorked the bottle, taking a sniff. "Smells delicious." He took a sip, smacked his lips, and grinned. "Excellent." He extended the bottle towards Arianna, and she took a sip, and then beamed.

"Delicious! It's tart and sweet at the same time, and I love how smoothly it goes down. She's getting to be quite good at this."

"That she is. Now, would you like a tart first or a scone?"

"Scone, please."

After breakfast, they decided to go to the Windmill and surprise Tarrant. When they arrived, Arianna grinned. "Good, he's asleep."

She snuck up to the Tables, catching the eyes of Thackery and Mallymkun, and placed her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. The animals nodded, wide grins on their faces.

Arianna stood inches away from her father, leaned in, and spoke. "Morning, Dad!"

"AAH!" Tarrant leapt up in surprise and nearly fell off his chair. He blinked, and grinned at his daughter. "Lass, you gave me a bit of a fright. Hello, Michael."

"Hello."

Tarrant looked at Arianna. "Just how did you know I'd be here, anyway?"

"Dad, you always come here for breakfast. Where are Mum and Josiah?"

Tarrant grinned. "They should be along any moment, and so should Michael's Mum and Dad. If you like, you may join us for a second breakfast. That is, unless you have other plans."

Michael shook his head. "No, we'd love to have a family breakfast." He turned at the sound of footsteps. "Morning, Dad!"

Stayne grinned at him. "Morning. How'd everything go last night?"

Michael smirked. "Quite well. It's definitely something I could get used to." He grinned wickedly at Arianna. "Wouldn't you agree?" She nodded, giggling, and Tarrant loudly cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Moving past our children's wedding night; I propose that we make this a wonderfully mad breakfast!"

Alice laughed, sitting next to him. "Well spoke, my love. Let's feast!"

And feast they did. After, Alannah presented Arianna with a small jar filled with a greenish-purple paste. "This is a healing salve. Just apply it to an injury and the pain will be gone."

Arianna hugged her. "Thank you so much. I probably won't need it too often, though."

Alannah laughed. "No, but Michael might. It won't ever lose its potency, so you can keep it for as long as you need."

Arianna nodded. "Soldiers get injured, true."

Alannah hugged her. "They do, and I'm not going to lie and tell you that you get used to seeing them get hurt. But our men are brave and capable, and this is what they were born to do."

Arianna gulped. "I know, and I would not want Michael any other way besides how he is, but…he told me once about what happened when the White Army battled Humpty Dumpty."

"About his father being injured or about me succumbing to Madness?"

Arianna laughed softly. "Both and I'm scared that if he's hurt badly…I am the Mad Hatter's daughter, after all."

Alannah gazed at her daughter in law. "Arianna, you will not get anywhere in this life by asking 'what if' questions. All those will do is make you old and gray before your time. Being the wife of a soldier is scary and marvelous at the same time. You will miss him terribly when he's gone and rejoice when he returns safely. You will never stop worrying about him, and each time he returns to your arms will be like the first. But if you spend your life asking 'what if', then you will miss out on the positive sides-your husband is brave, resourceful, and a warrior. Remember that, and more importantly, remember that Michael loves you with every fiber of his being."

Arianna pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Alannah. I love you."

Alannah kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, my dear. Now, let's have a smile." Arianna beamed at her, and Alannah giggled. "Much better. You've got your father's grin."

"I've got his hair and temper too."

Alannah laughed. "No, I think the temper is from both your Mum and Dad."

Arianna giggled in agreement. "True. Oh, here comes Mctwisp."

The White Rabbit hopped up to the tables, clearing his throat, and all eyes turned to him. "Lady Stayne, your father is getting ready to return to his ship."

Alannah nodded, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "Thank you." She turned to her eldest, who was sitting at the table with a stricken look on her face. "I'm sure they'll come to say Fairfarren, Katarina."

"And indeed we will." Elias walked up to the Tables, pulling his daughter into a tight embrace. "I am sorry I cannot stay longer, but duty calls. It was a beautiful wedding." He smiled over at Arianna. "Welcome to the family."

Erik led Katarina away from the tables for a private conversation. There was a long silence, and Katarina finally spoke. "I'll miss you, you know."

Erik took her hand, gently kissing the knuckles, and then planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll miss you as well, my black-haired beauty. Will you write to me?"

Katarina nodded. "Of course I will, and you must promise that you'll write back."

"I will, and the next time I return I will bring you a pretty bauble for that lovely hair of yours. Or would you rather I bring you some paints?"

Katarina blushed. "N…no, I wouldn't mind a bauble." Erik grinned.

"Then I will be sure to bring you the finest one I can find. Fairfarren, Katarina."

"Fairfarren, Erik."

Erik turned away, then turned back and pulled Katarina into a kiss so passionate that it made her toes curl. He grinned wickedly at her. "Something to remember me by. Fairfarren, my lovely."

Katarina sighed in happiness as she watched Erik follow after her grandfather. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Stayne right next to her until he cleared his throat. "Huh! Oh. Hello, Dad."

Stayne grinned at her. "You seem to have taken quite the shine to Erik Rogers. I think it's wonderful."

Katarina beamed at him in relief and joy. "You do?"

"Of course. You deserve to be happy, and Rogers is a good man. He made a favorable impression on both your Mum and I in the short time he was here, and I know that he made one on you."

Katarina gave a sigh of relief and hugged him. "Thank you Daidi."

Stayne gulped in happiness. "You're most welcome, little bit."

Two days later, it was time for the Overlanders to return to their homes, and-in Lydia's case-their proper times. Helen and Richard were the first to leave, and Helen hugged her new grandson in law. "Fairfarren, Michael, and take care of my granddaughter."

"I shall, Helen. Richard, it was very nice meeting you. I hope you and Helen come back to Underland again."

Richard smiled and shook his hand. "We certainly shall. This is truly a wonderful place. I enjoyed meeting all of you."

Helen said her farewells to her daughters-and there were tears on both sides-then she grabbed Richard's hands, shut her eyes, and wished them home.

Lydia looked over at her friends, a sad smile on her face. "This has been the most wonderful and mad week I have ever spent, and I will not ever forget it." She hugged and kissed everyone, then shut her eyes, wishing herself home. She felt the strange hurtling sensation rush through her, and then opened her eyes, grinning as she noticed that the clock on her bedside table showed that only five minutes had gone by. She grinned and lay back on her bed, reflecting on the great fun she had had with her friends in Underland.

And back in Underland, Michael and Arianna Stayne started down the path of married life. They both hoped it was one that would never come to an end.

**THE END. **


End file.
